Forum:Kapitel 657 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus. Sasuke greift Madara mit Amaterasu an und Hashirama muss erstaunt fesrstellen das Madara sein Gesicht auf der Schulter hat. Ich finde kishi übertreibt mal wieder: Madara am leben, er raubt die Kraft (hat damit auch Sen-Chakra) mal einfach so von Hashirama und das mit geschlossen Augen. Madara will Sasuke auf seine Seite ziehen. Ich hab eine Frage, und zwar warum Hashirama auf einmal schwarze Stäbe im Rücken hat?? Das war doch vorher noch nicht. Ich finde es jedoch beachtlich wie Madara einfach mal meint, wie wenig Power in dem Sen-Chakra steckt und wie einfach es zu benutzen sei. Da finde ich im Gegensatz Hashirama schon wieder lahm. Immerhin konnte er vorher Madara besiegen. Außerdem bin ich mal gespannt, ob sich Obito gegen den schwarzen Zetsu wehren kann. Man sieht an Obitos Augen, als der schwarze Zetsu offenbart dass Obito nur benutzt wurde, wie bedrückt er ist. Ich versteh nicht ganz, warum madara seine rinnegan verliert. die hatte er ja auch schon vor seiner wiederbelebung, oder irre ich mich?? Tobito07 (Diskussion) 14:11, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Kann es sein, dass Madaras Plan nie wirklich der Mondaugenplan war?? Er sagt, dass er vor hatte auf jeden Fall wiederbelebt zu werden, ABER dass einer/mehrere seiner Untergebenen ihn auf bestimmte Ideen gebracht hatten. Also hatte er, als er das Dorf verlies eigentlich etwas völlig anderes im Sinn. Außerdem frage ich mich, warum er sich gebissen hat. War das vlt etwas wie ein Kuchyiose-Jutsu? Er hat ja angefangen zu bluten und in einem Bild danach bevor er Hashirama an die Kehle packt bilden sich Geschwülste an seinem Unterarm. Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 15:07, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Das Ganze ist irgendwie ein wenig kompliziert geworden, finde ich. Madara hat sich wiederbeleben lassen und ist jetzt sowohl sterblich, als auch blind. Wenn es ihm dennoch gelingen sollte gegen diese ganzen Gegner sich alle Bijuus zu schnappen, dann müsste er deutlich stärker sein als Obito in seiner Rikudou Form...und das finde ich persönlich schwer nachvollziehbar. Eigentlich müsste Hashirama den Kampf problemlos gewinnen können, selbst wenn Madara über dessen Zellen verfügt, immerhin ist er seiner mächtigsten Waffe beraubt und im Gegensatz zu seinem Kontrahenten sterblich. Ich frage mich auch ehrlich gesagt wie er sich das auf dem Juubi damals vorgestellt hat? Obito opfert sich und anschließend sucht der blinde Madara das Auge beim toten Obito, operiert es heraus und pflanzt es sich ein? Das ist doch alles andere als glaubwürdig! Noch dazu wenn man bedenkt, wie lange Sasuke damals außer Gefecht gesetzt war, als er Itachis Augen bekam. Außerdem frage ich mich welches tolles neue Jutsu Kishi ihm jetzt noch mit auf dem Weg geben will, das es ihm ermöglicht die Bijuus einfach in sich aufzunehmen ohne dabei vorher die Statue zu besitzen. In mir macht sich langsam das Gefühl breit, dass Kishi auf Teufel komm raus einen noch stärkeren Gegner als Obito im Rikudou Modus kreieren möchte und dass es ihm dabei herzlich egal ist, ob die Logik dabei endgültig auf der Strecke bleibt. Mfg Tobi85.216.87.252 15:11, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Mal ne blöde Frage, aber wo ist eigentlich das Libellen-Bijuu aka Nanabi?? Die Logik hörte schon auf als raus kam, dass der jubbi ein blöder Baum war. Seitdem lese ich alles nur Spaßeshalber. Das Madara mal wieder an Stärke gewinnt nervt mich! Dann soll Naruto alle Bijuus in sich aufnehmen und später mit Sasuke fusionieren, den anders gewinnen die gegen Madara nicht mehr. Ausgeschloßen !!! Wenn wir schon gerade bei der Logik sind. Hat jemand eine Erklärung dafür, wie er Amaterasu überlebt hat? Mfg Tobi85.216.87.252 16:38, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :genaues weis man nicht, aber Tobi hat das Ameterasu von Sasuke auch schon so ähnlich überlebt .. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 17:16, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich hoffe mal nicht das Madara jetzt so im vorbei gehen die Bijuu´s platt macht und sie dann in sich versigelt. Weil ich langsam Anfange zu glaube das Kishi absolut keine blase Ahnung od Idee hat. Wie er nun den Krieg und diesen Kampf beenden lassen könnte. Also denkt er sich erstmal die Absurdest Dinge aus um Zeit zu überbring bis ihm was Gutes einfällt. @MegaPimpf1: Das kann ich mir aber immer noch durch den Einsatz des Raum Zeitjutsus erklären, oder mit einer anderen Fähigkeit des MS. Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn Madara mittels Rinnegan ein Jutsu angewendet hätte um das Feuer auszubekommen, aber er ist blind. Er kann kein einziges Doujutsu nutzen...er mag seine Rüstung noch rechtzeitig ausgezogen haben, dann aber wiederrum würde ich an Sasukes Stelle das gleiche einfach nochmal versuchen...die Haut wird er sich schließlich nicht einfach vom Körper reißen können. Im übrigen...weshalb hat Madara nicht einfach damals den kindlich schwachen Nagato mittels Black Zetsu kontrolliert und dann einfach selbst die Bijuus eingesammelt...wäre doch ungleich einfacher gewesen, oder nicht? Mfg Tobi--85.216.87.252 17:44, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Vielleicht war Nagato damals noch nicht in der Lage, dieses Jutsu anzuwenden. Ich denke, in diese Richtung wird es gehen. Aber ich glaube ohnehin, dass wir jetzt, wo Madara seine Augen gerade nicht hat, nochmal einen Rückblick zu sehen bekommen, wie er sie Nagato gegeben hat. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:49, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hier lässt ja keiner ein gutes Haar an dem Kapitel … Junge, was man hier lesen muss. Die Sache mit den Augen: Aus meiner Sicht ist es logisch, dass Madara seine Augen verliert, weil er wiederbelebt wurde. Bei Edo Tensei ist es offenbar egal (denn Madara und Nagato waren gleichzeitig wiederbelebt und hatten de facto dasselbe Augenpaar, während Obito auch noch eins dieser Augen hatte → es gab also 6 Rinnegan, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit nur 2 sind), aber jetzt, wo Madara wieder einen echten Körper hat, gelten für ihn offensichtlich auch wieder die Regeln der Physik (zumindest jene, die auch für alle anderen in der Narutowelt gelten). Da seine Augen schon in dieser Welt verweilen, können sie nicht gleichzeitig in seinem Kopf sein. Sonst müsste sich das von Obito instant rausteleportieren. An dieser Stelle wundert mich aber, dass Madara nicht mit dem einen Sharingan wiederbelebt wurde, das er zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes hatte. Denn wenn er nur mit dem wiedergekommen wäre, was ursprünglich zu seinem Körper gehörte, dann hätte er auch Hashiramas Zellen nicht haben dürfen. Als nächstes: Die Stäbe in Hashiramas Rücken. Die hat er im Kampf gegen Madara erhalten, was man schon im vorigen Kapitel, Seiten 6 und 7 (MS) sehr gut sieht. Es handelt sich hierbei meiner Meinung nach um Chakrakonduktoren, wie sie auch zum Kontrollieren der Bijuu benutzt wurden. In einem früheren Kapitel (15 Minutes) hat man auch gesehen, dass Madara diese aus seinen Händen erscheinen lassen kann. Madaras generelle Stärke: Wie immer er das gemacht hat, aber er ist offenbar in der Lage, die Lebenskraft oder das Chakra anderer zu absorbieren, siehe Hashirama und die namenlosen Shinobi auf der letzten Seite. Diese „Geschwüre“ sind also keine Geschwüre sondern Chakrablasen wie sie auch Jinchuriki haben, wenn das Chakra der Bijuu ihren Körper umhüllt. Außerdem braucht er jetzt nichts mehr sehen, denn er hat ja die Senninkraft von Hashirama übernommen, mit der er die Auren der anderen spüren kann. Offenbar kann er die Fähigkeiten der Sechs Pfade auch ohne Rinnegan noch einsetzen. Das Lähmen von Hashirama sowie das Absorbieren von Amaterasu interpretiere ich als solche. Als Tobi Amaterasu abgewehrt hat, war es aber glaube ich eher Izanagi.--Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:15, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) @Shiromaru Jetzt macht das mit den Augen wieder Sinn. Du hast es gut analysiert. Naja jetzt bin ich mal gespannt wie man Madara aufhalten soll. Ob Naruto jetzt neue kraft dazu bekommt?( Kuruma vom Yondaime kommt zu Naruto oder alle Bijuus vereinen sich in Naruto) kein plan bin sehr gespannt :)))) hoffe es gibt keinen Manga Ausfall mehr :))) GEnau so wie von Shiromaru beschrieben, das mit den Augen ist ganz klar! Ich hoffe nur sie pushen z.B. Naruto jetzt wieder nicht zu heftig mit seiner kraft immer mehr und immer weiter ich mein wir wissen ja jetzt wie verdammt viel chakra er besitzt... bin gespannt was Madara auch noch so macht oder die ganzen Kage! Ich meine jetzt steht genau EIN sterblicher Madara vor einer ganzen Armee + die Kage + die Bijuus + Hashirama ... Das mit den Augen ist zweifellos so wie Shiromaru sagt, ich wüsste allerdings auch nicht wer behauptet hätte, dass es merkwürdig ist, dass Madara keine Augen mehr hat, das ist nur eine logische Konsequenz, wie Shiromaru auch schon richtig erkannt hat...allerdings wüsste ich nicht wie er Doujutsus ohne Augen einsetzen kann und anders kann ich mir einfach nicht erklären, wie er Amaterasu stoppen konnte. Ich weiß auch ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie er wieder an seine Augen kommen will. Selbst wenn ihm Zetsu Obitos Rinnegan bringt, wird er sich das ja nicht mal eben mitten im Kampf einpflanzen können...zumindest wäre das schon recht merkwürdig, vor allem wenn man das mit der langen Wartezeit von Sasuke vergleicht. Außerdem scheint er der gesamten Shinobiallianz überlegen (zumindest in diesem Kapitel, das kann sich freilich auch nächstes Kapitel noch ändern) aber nach meinem Verständnis dürfte er in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht einmal gegen Hashirama allein eine Chance haben. Der Grund: Kein Doujutsu mehr (und er ist als Uchiha ein Doujutsukämpfer), kein unendliches Chakra mehr und keine Unsterblichkeit. Ich habe einfach irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Kishi zwanghaft versucht Madara noch stärker darzustellen als Obito im Juubi Modus und das ist für mich nur sehr schwer nachzuvollziehen. Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass diese merkwürdige Überlegenheit im nächsten Kapitel ein wenig zurückgeht. Mfg Tobi--85.216.87.252 22:29, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :man sieht am ende ja das madara auch über hashiramas "automatisches heilen" (was bessres ist mir nich eingefallen^^) verfügt. also ist das mit dem auge doch garkein problem. der muss sich nur den augapfel reindrücken und es verheilt sofort alles. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 23:03, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab da mal ne andere blöde frage!!!Obito nahm doch von Nagato beide Rinnegans!!! Obito's rechte Auge ist ein Sharingan, daß linke ein Rinnegan, wo ist daß andere Rinnegan Auge...und zusätzlich frage ich mich gerade, wie er den anderen Jinchurikis (sorry, falls ich es falsch geschrieben habe, bin kein Japaner^^) Sharingane und Rinnegane eingepflanzt hat...ok, Sharingane gibt es mehrere, Rinnegan doch nur 2 Stück oder???Hmm, irgendwie komisch, ich kuck mal ein wenig rum im Forum Das war wohl das gleiche wie bei Nagato...dessen Pain Körper hatten ja auch alle die Augen des Originals. Da Obito sie gesteuert hat, hatten sie eben alle quasi eine Kopie seiner Augen. Mfg Tobi--85.216.87.252 22:58, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Stimmt ja, hab ich ganz vergessen^^Komisch ist es trotzdem, umso mehr man sich Gedanken darüber macht!!!Ich glaube Madara meint Danzou und Oro, als er sagte, andere hatten die gleiche Idee wie er und der Partner kann ja nur Obito sein oder!!! Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt eine Frechheit von den Leuten hier zu LABERN, dass Kishimoto keine Ideen mehr hat und dass Naruto Shippuuden nix mehr mit Logik zu tun hat. Wenn ihr dieser Meinung seid, dann verschwindet und hört auf andere Leute die Naruto noch gerne lesen zu belästigen. Ihr wart bestimmt auch diejenigen die beim Kampf gegen Kakuzu gesagt haben: "Oh man, alle Elemente beherrscht der, der kann seinen Körper verhärten und alles abwehren, so ein Übergegner, Kishimoto hat keine Ideen mehr, bla bla Hirnschiss bla bla." Da bleibt nur zu sagen wie lächerlich ihr seid. Wenn ihr mal überlegen würdet, dann kommt euch die Story von Naruto bestimmt bekannt vor! 1. Der Baum mit der Frucht, 2. 2 Brüder von denen einer neidisch ist. Zu 1. Ganz klar Adam und Eva mit dem Apfelbaum im Paradies, zu 2. Ganz klar Kain und Abel. Soviel mal dazu. Dass das Juubi eigentlich ein Baum ist, warum zum Teufel soll das schlimm sein? Die Gedo Mazo war vom Anfang an aus Holz. Im Manga hat es man vlt erstmal nicht gesehen. Aber einige von uns werden sich bis zur dem Kapitel mit dem God Tree gefragt haben, warum die Mazo aus Holz ist. Und da war die Antwort. Ich stimme ansonsten voll und ganz Shiromaru zu. Madara ist nun mal ein mächtiger Gegner, der wegen Edo Tensei wahrscheinlich nicht seine volle Kraft einsetzen konnte. Und da appeliere ich wieder an diejenigen, mal NACHZUDENKEN. In der Naruto-Serie wurden Hashirama und Tobirama NICHT mit ihrer vollen Stärke zurückgebracht, bei Shippuuden allerdings schon. Das bestätigt Tobirama im Kapitel 620. Was wenn es einfach mit Edo Tensei nicht möglich ist, jemanden mit seiner gesamten Kraft wiederzuholen. Das würde einiges erklären. ich bin gespannt wie Madara jetzt handeln wird. Er könnte das Chakra aller Bijuu mit dem Rinnegan absorbieren. Genau wie es Nagato beim Kampf gegen Killerbee und Naruto getan hat. Da hatte Nagato wieder rote Haare bekommen. Ich finde es nach wie vor höchst spannend. @über man darf ja wohl auch eine eigen Meinung über etwas haben auch wen sie negativ ist und ein paar ander Leser verärgert. wenn du es geil findest das Kishi so ca. über 200 Kapitel für den Krieg verbrattet und er darin immer kleine mini Kämpfe zeigt. dabei auch ständig sich die Situation ändern bei den Bösen(echte Madraa kreuzte auf, er kann die Jutsu´s von Hashirama, er hat das Rinnegan, er hat sich aus der Kontolle von Kabuto gelöst und war ein eigenständiger Edo Tensei, sie haben das Juubi beschworen das Madara und Obito auch einfach mal kontrollieren kann, Obito hat das Juubi in sich versieglt und konnte es dann auch so gar kontrolliern, jetzt Madara lebt wieder ist zwar jetzt blind schaft es aber mit leichtigkeit Hashirama zu paralysieren und des Sen-Chakra zu klauen, soll Madara sich etwa jetzt auch einfach bei vorbei gehen die Bijuu´s nemmen und wer weis was dann mit ihnen an stellen können) da ist bei den Guten deutlich weniger passiert um da gegen mit zu halten( Naruto hat den Bijuu-Mode bekommen, nach dem das Kyuubi nun auch langsam mit Naruto warm wurde hat Naruto den Kyuubi-Mode bekommen, nach ein weile hat Naruto auch eine Kompi mit Sennin Mode und Kyuubi Mode gemacht, nach einer kleinen Diskussion mit den ehemaligen 4 Hikage die Oro herauf beschworen hat mit Edo Tensei hat Sasuke wer weis für wie lange erstmal beschlossen gegen Obito und Madara zu kämpfen, nach dem Sasuke und Naruto eine Kompi aus Suasano´o und Kyuubi machte haben sie es dennoch nicht damit geschafft Obito zu besiegen nei es war wieder eine wie ich finde in Naruto typische wir reden den Gegener mit positiver gerede platt in kompination das ein riesen Tauh ziehen statt fand wo bei die Bijuu aus Obito raus kammen). Wen dir das wirklich so sehr gefällt es und es toll findest. bitte hab ich nichts da gegen es ist deine meine Meinung und das resptier ich. nur mir persönlich gefällt es nicht weil ich ein wenig was anders mir erhofft habe. ich find es zum Beispiel auch etwas seltsam das weil schon soviele Kapiel zu diesem Krieg raus sind wen das auf ein Zeitstrahl abbildet gefühlz nur 2-3 Tage da erst um sind. Dann macht aber die Aussage von Kabuto keinen Sinn, dass er das Edo Tensei verbessert hat, als das von Orochimaru. Außerdem meinte Kabuto noch, dass er Madara besser gemacht hat als dieser zu Lebzeiten war. mit verbessert meinte damit Kabuto das Madara wieder ein jungen Körper hat und kein Steinalten und seine AUgen hat bevor er sie weg gab. @Tobi Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr alle gelesen habt, aber bisher hat keiner von euch auch nur erwähnt, dass Uchiha Madara imstande ist Ninjutsu zu absorbieren. Er kann es, weil ein Bekannter seines Untergebenen ihm dies gezeigt hat und zwar nur weil er lebendig ist (S. 8 MS) Anscheinend muss er aber bluten, um diese Fähigkeit einzusetzen, weswegen er sich gebissen hat (S. 8 MS). Deswegen hat er das Amaterasu überlebt. Tobi hat das Amaterasu von Sasuke überlebt, weil er die schwarzen Flammen mit seinem Kamui in die andere Dimension befördert hat. Den Schlag von Uchiha Sasuke hat er durch seinen Arm gehen lassen, um Shodai Hokage Senju Hashirams Fähigkeit der Heilung ohne FIngerzeichen auszuprobieren. Nach Hashirama (S. 19 MS) ist erst NACH MADARAS WIEDERBELEBUNG durch das Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu mit seiner vollständigen Kraft auferstanden. In seiner Edo Tensei Form konnte demzufolge Madara nicht sein komplettes Repetoire an Techniken und Jutsus einsetzen. Madara selbst sagt auf Seite 8 (MS), dass es von ANFANG AN sein Plan gewesen ist, sich wiederbeleben zu lassen, das heißt er hat immer noch einen sehr handfesten Plan. Hashirama kann im Moment gar nichts mehr tun, schließlich hat Madara ihn mithilfe der Chakrakonduktoren komplett paralysiert. Madara ist einfach nur sowas von Badass, die letzte Szene, mit einem Fuß auf einem toten Shinobi und ohne Augen: "Madara eyes the Bijuu!" (S. 20 MS). Sasuke ist der einzig pragmatische und clevere in der gesamten Situation, schließlich versucht er noch auszunutzen, das Madara seine Augen nicht mehr hat. --Ozzay (Diskussion) 20:24, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wenn er Ninjutsus ohne Augen absorbieren kann ist das ja in Ordnung, dann habe ich das überlesen, wo genau steht das? Dann kann er selbstverständlich Amaterasu unschädlich machen und ich nehme diesen Kritikpunkt natürlich zurück. Das ist mit ein Grund weshalb ich hier mitdiskutiere um unklare Dinge klarer zu sehen. Dass mit dem Untergebenen sehe ich ein wenig anders...ich denke nicht, dass ihm jemand das gezeigt hat. Bei MR S.6 klingt es eher danach als hätte Kabutos Experiment eine perfekte Symbiose zwischen Uchiha und Senju geschaffen...zumindest interpretiere ich das so. Dass er bluten muss um diese Absorbtion einzusetzen klingt zwar interessant, allerdings sehe ich kein Blut als er Amaterasu löscht, sondern erst sehr viel später. Hast du eine wörtliche Bestätigung dafür, dass er durch das Blut eine Absorbtion von Ninjutsu tätigen kann und habe ich diese einfach überlesen, oder ist das eine Interpretation deinerseits? In jedem Fall klingt es nicht schlecht. Hashiramas Aussage auf die Kraft hin ist wirklich merkwürdig. Bisher hieß es immer, dass Edo Tensei besser ist, da man unendliches Chakra und Unsterblichkeit hat. Es hat sich auch noch kein einziger Edo Tensei darüber beschwert, dass er irgendwelche Jutsus nicht einsetzen könne, oder dass er schwächer wäre als früher. Das wirkt auf mich wieder ein wenig konstruiert und hätte vielleicht früher schon mal anklingen können, aber das ist wieder nur meine persönliche Meinung. Ich kann damit leben, dass Edo Tensei auch einen gewissen Nachteil hat, bei all seinen Vorteilen. Madaras Plan war ja angeblich der Mondaugenplan und es ist gut möglich, dass er diesen auch weiterhin verfolgt. Um diesen umsetzen zu können ist es obligat, dass er lebt. Bisher bin ich allerdings davon ausgegangen, dass er ein Risiko auf sich nehmen muss, nämlich den Verlust seiner Unsterblichkeit und seines grenzenlosen Chakras. In meinen Augen sah sein ursprünglicher Plan diese perfekte Symbiose zwischen Senju und Uchiha nicht in dieser Form vor. Als er gestorben ist, hatte er die perfekte Symbiose noch nicht. Er hat es erst gemerkt, als er als Edo Tensei zurückgekehrt war. So interpretiere ich auch seine Aussage auf S.6 MR. Damit bezieht er sich in meinen Augen auf Kabutos Experimente. Die perfekte Symbiose dürfte daher nur ein willkommenes Extra für den Plan gewesen sein und könnte ihn vielleicht noch in der Wiederbelebung bestärkt haben, aber ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sie sein primäres Anliegen war. Wie man bei Obito gesehen hat ist sie auch nicht zwingend notwendig um den Plan zu verwirklichen. Was Hashirama angeht hast du Recht mit der Paralysierung. Allerdings dürfte sich das bald erledigt haben, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Shinobi Allianz die Stäbe lange in dessen Rücken stecken lassen wird. Zur Not zerstören sie seinen Körper und er regeneriert sich ohne Stäbe wieder. Ich bleibe aber dabei, dass er es trotz Regenerierung ohne seine Doujutsus wesentlich schwerer haben dürfte gegen die Allianz zu bestehen als vorher...aber vielleicht wird das ja im nächsten Kapitel noch gezeigt. Andernfalls hat Kishi ein Problem später den Sieg über Madara, so er denn kommt, glaubhaft darzustellen. Wenn er jetzt schon keine Probleme hat, dann dürfte er mit Rinnegan und mit den Bijuus zusammen eigentlich nicht mehr zu besiegen sein. Mfg Tobi--78.42.116.208 12:15, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich verstehe diese ganze Aufregung nicht. Logik hin oder her. Jeder sieht das anders. Allerdings denke ich, dass jemand der eine beschissene Meinung vom Manga bekommen hat seine Meinung auch für sich behalten sollte. Das ist immerhin ein Diskussionsforum und kein Kritikforum! Ich stimme dem einen User über mir zu. Dass klingt wirklich nach den Geschichten von Adam und Eva und Kain und Abel. Dass Madara ein unglaublicher Shinobi ist steht jawohl außer Frage. Dass er ganz einfach mit jedem Bijuu fertig wird, davon bin ich überzeugt. Auch wenn er sie nicht mit dem Sharingan berherrscht sind sie leichte Beute für ihn. Und zu der Sache mit Kabuto, und das möchte ich nochmal ausdrücklich betonen. Kabuto denkt nur, dass er Madara diese Macht verschaffen hat. Madara sagt doch sinngemäß, kurz bevor er den Meteor erschafft "Diese Kraft hast nicht du erschaffen, das war ich selbst". Ich glaube immernoch daran, dass noch eine richtig krasse Wendung kommen wird und die kann ich kaum noch erwarten. Was ich aber noch sagen wollte. Das betrifft den schwarzen Zetsu. Und zwar als Madara denkt dass Obito das Rinne Tensei anwendet ist seine linke Hälfte (Sharingan) schwarz. Das war aber nicht der schwarze Zetsu oder? Was war das? Ich hab da keine Erklärung für. Und als dann tatsächlich der schwarze Zetsu auftaucht und von Obito Besitz ergreift, da ist er auf seiner rechten Seite (Rinnegan). Weiß jemand, ob es dafür eine Grund gibt?--Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 17:26, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Beim ersten Versuch war das wohl so etwas Ähnliches wie einer seiner Chakrastäbe, die er Obito damals schon als eine Art Rückversicherung irgendwie eingepflanzt hatte...zumindest glaube ich das. Ich verstehe aber nicht was du mit dem Rinnegan meinst...das befindet sich doch die ganze Zeit über links und es scheint fast so, als ob sich Zetsu einfach nur die Seite nimmt, die ihm am nächsten ist, oder hab ich deine Frage falsch verstanden? Mfg Tobi--78.42.116.208 17:41, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du Obito ins Gesicht guckst ist links sein Sharingan, rechts sein Rinnegan. Mich hat halt gewundert, dass einmal die Seite mit dem Sharingan und beim anderen Mal die Seite mit dem Rinnegan schwarz war, obwohl er beide Male Rinne Tensei anwenden sollte.--Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 17:56, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Das Schwarzwerden beim ersten Mal war die Seite die damals zerquetscht wurde und kommt von innen. Der schwarze Zetsu konnte sich die Seite aussuchen und hat sich für die nächste entschieden. Er liegt quasi wie eine Maske auf dem Gesicht drauf. Mit dem Rinnetensei hatte das meiner Meinung nach aber nichts zu tun. Mfg Tobi--78.42.116.208 18:06, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich schließe mich den Usern an, die sagen, dass man seine schlechte Meinung lieber für sich behalten sollte. Und zwar insofern als dieses Forum dazu dient, sich über offene Fragen bezüglich des Kapitels auszutauschen und Theorien aufzustellen und zu diskutieren, was warum passiert. Diese Seite ist nicht dazu da, das Kapitel zu bewerten (egal, ob positiv oder negativ). Das könnt ihr bei MS in den Kommentaren machen oder wo immer ihr lest. -- So, jetzt hätte ich mal eine Frage zum Thema. Es wird ja sehr oft angesprochen, dass Tobi das Amaterasu abgewendet hat, und jeder hat eine andere Theorie, wie das möglich war. Aber meines Wissens gibt es keine Quelle, die eine eindeutige Antwort schafft, oder irre ich? Insofern macht es zwar durchaus Sinn, darüber nachzudenken, wie Tobi das gemacht hat, wenn man Rückschlüsse zu Madara ziehen will - ABER man muss bedenken, dass Madara nun ganz andere Voraussetzungen hat. In seinem jetzigen Zustand beherrscht er weder Kamui noch Izanagi. Meine Gedanken dazu sind folgende: Vielleicht behält man die Fähigkeit, Techniken einzusetzen, für immer, sobald man einmal die Voraussetzungen dafür erfüllt hat. Es ist sicher weit hergeholt, aber Itachi konnte im Kampf gegen Sasuke sein Susanoo auch aufrechterhalten, obwohl seine Augen zum normalen Zustand zurückgekehrt waren. Er hat also eine Mangekyo-Fähigkeit mit ganz normalen Augen eingesetzt. Dieser Theorie widerspricht aber der Umstand, dass Obito sich nur ein Rinnegan eingesetzt hat, um weiterhin sein Kamui einsetzen zu können. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:46, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Grob gibt es in meinen Augen drei Möglichkeiten für Obito...die eine ist das Raum Zeit Jutsu, die zweite Izanagi und die dritte ist die Heilkräfte der Senju Gene. Das einzige was sowohl Madara als auch Obito zur Verfügung haben wären die Senju Gene, da aber das Feuer aus ist, muss es etwas anderes sein. Die Gene könnten meines Erachtens nach nur dagegen anheilen, es aber nicht löschen. Obito könnte sich oder das Feuer in eine andere Dimension geschickt haben, was aber bei Madara nicht möglich ist. Ebenso könnte Obito es mittels Izanagi ungeschehen machen. Was es wirklich war, wird wohl reine Spekulation bleiben, da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass Kishi diesen Fall nochmal aufgreifen wird. Im Falle von Madara wird die Sache nicht besser. Raum Zeit Jutsu kann man ausschließen und Izanagi ebenfalls, da er keine Augen hat. Ein Nutzer hatte eine Ninjutsu absorbierende Fähigkeit angesprochen, allerdings muss ich das überlesen haben. Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass Obito in seiner Juubi Form Ninjutsus annullieren kann, aber dazu dürfte Madara eigentlich nicht in der Lage sein. Für mich sah es so aus, als hätte Sasuke irgendwie nur die Rüstung getroffen, woraufhin Madara diese einfach auszieht. Dann stellt sich aber natürlich die Frage, weshalb Sasuke es nicht einfach nochmal versucht. Was die Augenfähigkeiten angeht halte ich es nicht für wahrscheinlich, dass man diese Fähigkeiten für immer behält wenn man sie erst einmal aktiviert hatte. Dann hätte Izuna nicht sterben müssen nachdem Madara sich seine Augen geholt hätte. Die Fähigkeiten stehen und fallen mit den Augen, warum dass mit Itachi so war ist schwer zu sagen. Ich habe die Szene nicht mehr genau im Kopf...besteht die Möglichkeit, dass es schlicht eine Unachtsamkeit Kishis war? Oder ist diese Beschwörung Susanoos vielleicht der eigentliche Effekt des MS und das Aufrechterhalten ist danach nur noch eine Frage des Chakras. Amaterasu brennt ja auch eine Woche ohne dass der Nutzer das MS die ganze Zeit aktiviert lassen muss. Mfg Tobi--78.42.116.208 20:31, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Eins möchte ich nochmals aufgreifen. Ich lese Naruto, weil es mir spaß macht. Nicht in jedem Manga achte ich auf jede Kleinigkeit und merke mir was vor 30 folgen passiert ist. Viele User sind bestimmt meiner Meinung. Dies hier ist ein Diskussionsforum, wo man sich austauscht und nicht Leute nieder macht. Shiromaru lieferte uns eine Erklärung für die Augen von Madara und wir akzeptierten seine Erklärung. Der eine User der auf uns alle losging ist respektlos. Hier sollten wir alle höflicher sein schließlich sind wir alle Naruto fans. Nach jedem neuen Manga lese ich hier alle Kommentare durch und freue mich, dass ich mich mit echten Naruto fan austauschen kann. Jedoch funktioniert sowas nur, wenn der Respekt gegenüber den anderen da ist. Nur weil man im Internet anonym bleiben kann sollte man dies nicht ausnutzen. danke an alle die dies gelesen haben :) Sandaime15 Ich habe auch eine Erklärung zum Thema Amaterasu und wie Madara/Obito es abwehren konnten. Was, wenn beide das Onmyouton eingesetzt haben? Ich hatte dazu mal einen Artikel verfasst (http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Elemente). Madara hat diese Fähigkeit genutzt um die Zetsus zu erschaffen und wie wir wissen hat er diese Fähigkeit Obito beigebracht. Ich meine damit NICHT Izanagi, auch wenn es in gewisser Weise mit Onmyouton zusammenhängt. Auch wissen wir, dass Obito diese Fähigkeit als Jinchuuriki des Juubi gegen Edo Tensei-Minato eingesetzt hat. Minato konnte seinen Arm nicht regenerieren. Es besteht damit also die Möglichkeit, jegliches Nin-Jutsu zu negieren. Und da Madara es Obito beibringen konnte als dieser noch nicht über das Rinnegan verfügte liegt die Möglichkeit nahe, dass sowohl Madara als Obito damit das Amaterasu abwehren konnten. --Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 06:44, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Also ich hätte eine einfacher Lösung, wieso kann er es nicht einfach absorbieren wie der eine Painkörper ??? Madara hat nur die Rinnegan Augen zur Zeit in sich aber die Kräfte hat er vor seinem Tod erhalten, also wieso soll es nicht so auch funktionieren? Und die krasse Heilung von ihm kommt auch auch aus Hasiramas Körperzellen, wie wir wissen hat er die stärkste selbstheilung (in Form von Jutus) !!! Und damit könnte sich Madara die Augen auch einfach so einsetzen denke ich! Was meint ihr? Trotzdem muss man an die Hater betonen der Krieg verläuft doch von der Kapitel Qualität top und Madara ist ein mega Shinobi, aber gespannt bin ich wie er gegen die Bijuus vorgehen möchte und was Hashi noch so alles in Petto hat!!! :D Meiner Meinung nach sind die Fähigkeiten der sechs Pfade an das Rinnegan gebunden...wäre dem nicht so, hätte Madara nicht erst das Rinnegan aktivieren müssen um damals Narutos Rasengan zu absorbieren. Demzufolge würde es mich arg wundern, wenn er es plötzlich blind könnte...warum bräuchte er dann unbedingt Obitos Rinnegan? Dass die Augen bei ihm schneller verheilen, könnte hingegen in der Tat durch die Selbstheilung erklärt werden. Mfg Tobi--85.216.85.201 09:44, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich hätte dafür eine Erklärung. Und zwar ist das Rinnegan das Obito besitzt Madaras richtiges Rinnegan das er vor seinem Tod erwecken konnte, also das was Nagato überlassen wurde und dann an Obito überging. Ich denke es verhält sich bei Edo Tensei so ähnlich wie bei den Painkörpern. Es ist zwar das Rinnegan, aber das liegt daran, dass man in dieser Form als Edo Tensei wiedererweckt wurde. Die Painkörper hatten ja auch nicht "wirklich" ein Rinnegan, sondern das richtige Rinnegan besaß Nagato. Itachi hatte auch sein Sharingan OBWOHL Sasuke sie ihm genommen hat um an das ewige Mangekyou zu kommen. Und genau da sehe ich auch schon den Beweis. Madara brauch einfach "sein" Rinnegan, seine Auge/n wieder. Interessant wäre es zu sehen was passieren würde, wenn Nagato mit Rinne Tensei zurückgeholt würde. An sich müssete er auch blind werden, weil Obito das Rinnegan hat was ja eigentlich Madaras richtiges ist. Tatsächlich gibt es ja nur ein Rinnegan, und zwar das von Madara, und das muss er sich jetzt wiederholen. Würde mich wundern wenn es nicht so wäre. Ich hoffe ihr vesteht was ich meine. Ich finds plausibel--Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 11:15, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke, Flodda, aber diese Erklärung habe ich schon viel weiter oben als Möglichkeit gegeben. Natürlich ist es plausibel, denn viele User haben es nachvollziehen können. Aber jetzt, da du die Sache mit Nagato angesprochen hast, fällt mir etwas anderes auf. Madara wurde durch Rinne Tensei wiederbelebt. Aber nicht etwa so wie er gestorben ist, sondern wieder jung, aber trotzdem mit Hashiramas Zelle in sich - so wie Kabuto ihn wiedergeholt hat. Wir haben gesehen, dass Madara ein Sharingan hatte, als er starb. Nagatos Rinne Tensei hat alle Shinobi so wiederbelebt, wie sie gestorben sind. Bestes Beispiel: Kakashi. Wäre er mit seinen eigenen "Körperteilen" wiedergekommen, hätte er Obitos Sharingan nicht haben dürfen. Andererseits konnte Kakashi ja in seinem eigenen Körper wiedergeboren werden, der ja noch nicht verwest war oder zerstört oder sonstwas. Bei Madara ging das nicht, aber offensichtlich hat sich der Staubkörper in einen echten verwandelt. Vermutlich ist das Rinne Tensei also ähnlich wie Edo Tensei an die Seele gekoppelt. Das Ziel ersteht dort wieder auf, wo die Seele ist. Bei Kakashi war das sein eigener Körper, bei Madara der Staubkörper. Wäre Madara aber wiedergekommen, wie er gestorben ist, hätte er alt sein müssen. Wäre er wiedergekommen, wie er zu seinen besten Zeiten war, hätte er die Zellen von Hashirama nicht haben dürfen. Das bedeutet - vorausgesetzt, Kishi hat das nicht einfach der Spannung halber gemacht, sondern sich wirklich was dabei gedacht -, dass es einen triftigen Grund geben muss, warum Madara seine Augen verliert. Denn wenn ihm die Augen genommen werden, weil sie schon an anderer Stelle existieren, dann hätte er ja mit seinen eigenen Mangekyo wiederkommen können. Die Rinnegan sind ja letztlich nicht seine sondern Izunas Augen, wenn man es genau nimmt. Damit wäre er zumindest besser dran als blind. Und dass man sich ein Auge ganz schnell rausnehmen kann, falls man denn ein anderes einsetzen will, hat Shisui bewiesen. Und zum Thema "Wie lange bleibt jemand blind, der sich ein fremdes Auge einsetzt" muss ich auch wieder auf Kakashi verweisen. Er konnte das Auge von Obito sofort benutzen. Genauso wie Obito das Rinnegan sofort benutzen konnte. Sasuke scheint da eher die Ausnahme zu sein. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 12:20, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab mir in Anbetracht der Länge hier nicht alles intensiv durchgelesen--Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 12:32, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) @Shiromaru: Wissen wir denn etwa wie viel Zeit vergangen ist zwischen der Übertragung von Obitos Auge an Kakashi und der ersten Aktivierung? Ich bin mir auch nicht ganz sicher wie lange es bei Obito mit dem Rinnegan gedauert hatte...das würde sich aber mit den Senju Genen Zetsus zur Not noch erklären lassen. Mfg Tobi--46.5.46.151 12:43, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Im Anime bekommt Kakashi das Auge von Obito und keine 3 sekunden (untertriebe :)) später wird er angegriffen und benutzt es für die koordination des chidori --Tobito07 (Diskussion) 14:02, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ist halt die Frage, ob sich Kishi damals schon überlegt hat, das später des Öfteren Augen gewechselt werden. Ich kann mir sonst eben nicht erklären, warum es bei Sasuke so lange gedauert hatte. Für mich persönlich ist es aber logischer, dass es erst einmal verheilen muss. Bei Obito kann man es sich noch durch die Senju Gene erklären...aber bei Kakashi funktioniert das schon nicht mehr. Mfg Tobi--95.208.115.23 15:23, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) HI mich würde es interessiern ob Hashirama jetzt nochmal auf die Beine kommte. Da Madara ihn mit leichtigkeit außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte und es für mich so aussah als ob der Edo Tensei Körper von Hashirama sich nicht mehr regenierte. Ich find es aber auch schon ein wenig hart das sich Madara über das Sen-Chakra so abfällige äußert. Jiraiya und Naruto haben darfür hart trainiert um es zu behrrschen und zu benutzen und Madara nimmt es sich einfach so und sagt es ist nichts besonders. Was mich au wundert ist in der Szene wo Sasuke kurz gegen Madara kämpft und Madara sagt das Sasuk´s Augen ausreichen werden bis er wieder sein Rinnegan bekommt. Da fänd ich es etwas hart falls Kishi es wirklich vorhat und Madara es gelingen sollte sich Sasuke´s Sharingan zu bemächtigen. Wobei mich dann doch auch wieder intressier würde was passiert wen ein Uchiha der schon das permanenten Mangekyou Sharingan aktiviert hat. Sich trotzdem dann auch die permanenten Mangekyou Sharingan eines andern Uchiha´s holt und sich dann diese implantieren lässt. Entwickelt sich das Sharingan dann noch einmal weiter od passiert einfach garnichts. Dann sagt Madara auch noch das er Sasuke´s Mangekyou Sharingan (obwohl im Bild erkennt das Sasuke das permanenten Mangekyou Sharingan akiviert hat) erkennt und Sasuke hab das mit Choku Tomoe. Was wird den nun mit Choku Tomoe gemeint soll das ein andern Begriff für das permanenten permanenten Mangekyou Sharingan sein, hat jedes Sharingan welches sich zu einem Mangekyou Sharingan und dabei sein Erscheinungs Bild verändern einen bestimmten Namen od steht die Choku Tomoe dafür welche Art von Fähigkeit in dem Mangekyou Sharingan stecken. mal was wichtiges zu diesem kapitel! wegen der sache, dass madara anscheinend amaterasu absorbiert hat: dem ist nicht so! wie es aussieht, wurde der text in diesen sprechblasen bei MS sowie MR verstauscht. es ist naruto, der sagt - eigentlich sich fragt (der ist ja nicht immer helle wirklich ^^) - dass/ob madara das nin-jutsu (amaterasu) absorbiert hat. und hashirama ist es, der denkt "warum/wofür er (madara) die augen geschlossen hat". hier das RAW-bild dazu (fleißige fans haben den fehler schnell entdeckt): link. also hat madara ohne rinnegan auch kein nin-jutsu absorbierungsjutsu benutzt, wohl eher mit kawarimi oder so was dem amaterasu entkommen, oder sonst was. es ist lediglich naruto, der das sasuke darüber informieren wollte (weil er vllt noch gar nicht sah, dass madara ohne augen ist/die augen schloss). das ist alles. so ungefähr soll es also eigentlich sein: link :) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:46, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) eigentlich kann bzw darf madara (oder schwarzes zezu)tobi gar nicht töten, er muß ihn mit einer genjutsu belegen um zu erfahren, wo daß zweite rinnegan auge befindet...in der hosentasche wird tobi es bestimmt nicht haben^^ hab ich nur das Gefühl dass der schwarze Zetsus auf dieser Alien schleim aus Spiderman 3 ähnelt Madra kann doch Obito töten um wieder an das Rinnegna zu bekommen brauch er doch nicht umbedingt seine eigen Augen es würde doch auch reichen wen er sich Sasuke´s nimmt. Madara weis doch wie aus dem Mangekyou Sharingan das Rinnegan wird. Warum da umständlich die eigenen suchen wenn vor einem schon welche sind. Alternativ zu der Theorie das Madara sein Rinnegan aufgrund physikalischer Gesetzte verliert, fände ich es auch möglich das er Izanagi eingesetzt hat. Es erklärt: Warum er Amatarasu übersteht, Seine Erblindung, Es ist plausible: Da er auch Susano mit dem Rinnegan aktivieren konnte, Er Zellen Hashiramas besitzt, Und die Textformulierung ließe es auch zu: Noch im Freudentaumel bemerkt Madara, dass er plötzlich in schwarzen Flammen steht und sein Rin'negan sich auflöst. Finn96 (Diskussion) 18:47, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Es besteht sehr wohl ein Unterschied zwischen Erblinden und Ausfallen. Wie man bei Itachi ganz deutlich gesehen hat, wird ein verbrauchtes Auge milchig, während Madaras Augen tatsächlich zu Staub zerfallen sind. Und zu dieser Amaterasu-Geschichte: Es wird nicht deutlich, was Madara mit dem Feuer macht, aber fest steht, dass er es löscht. Denn es ist nicht nur seine Rüstung, die brennt, sondern auch seine Haut, wie man auf Seite 7 (MS) deutlich sehen kann. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 20:43, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich stimme meinem Obermann zu, gleich auf der ersten Seite ist zu sehen dass Madara nicht wie Itachi "erblindet", sondern dass seine wie Putz von der Wand ausfallen ("crumble"). Wartet einfach ab, Kishimoto wird uns schon darüber informieren welche Fähigkeiten Madara noch besitzt. Allerdings hat glaube ich noch niemand erwähnt, dass er auch das Brand-Element Enton beherrschen könnte. Sasuke kann damit ja das Amaterasu kontrollieren und auch löschen. Das wäre für mich das plausibelste. Bei Sasuke hat zwar was mit dem Mangekyou zu tun, aber wer weiß wie es bei Madara ist. --Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 07:48, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC)